Pustkowia Winków
Wolne Miasto WinkTown - najmniejsza z oficjalnych polskich mikronacji, utrzymywana w klimatach postapokaliptycznych, stawiająca w pierwszej kolejności na humor i role-play, a w mniejszym stopniu na realizm. Siedziba stowarzyszenia o nazwie Młode Winki. Geografia WinkTown leży w południowej części Kontynentu Wschodniego, granicząc z Monarchią Austro-Węgier i Republiką Meridlandu. Tamtejsze tereny były niegdyś zajmowane przez kwitnącą życiem metropolię, do czasu zniszczenia jej za pomocą broni atomowej. Na tych gruzach powstało miasto WinkTown. W wyniku skażenia radioaktywnego, na terenie WinkTown rośnie niewiele roślin, a te, które zrządzeniem losu się uchowały, zmutowały, aby dostosować się do nowych warunków. Panuje klimat zwrotnikowy wybitnie suchy. thumb|left|194px|Okolice miasta thumb|right|190px|Miasto WinkTown o poranku Miasto WinkTown Centrum miasta stanowi Bar Pod Różowym Kundlem, będący centrum życia kulturalnego. Oprócz tego ważniejszymi miejscami są: osiedle mieszkaniowe "Rudery", Elektrownia jądrowa "Reaktor 5", Toxic Caves. W mieście są dwa rodzaje budynków: * Przedwojenne - budynki wybudowane przed zniszczeniem dawnej metropolii i zaadaptowane do nowych funkcji przez ojców założycieli Winktown. Z racji tego, że niewielka liczba budynków przetrwała w stanie nadającym się do użytku, jedynie ważniejsze instytucje je wykorzystują. * Prowizoryczne - do ich budowy użyto głównie złomu, którego w Winktown jest pod dostatkiem. Są to konstrukcje mało solidne i co pewien czas są na nowo odbudowywane. thumb|180px|Lasy za Elektrownią thumb|left|180px|Autostrada nr 66 pilnowana przez patrol Gospodarka Gospodarka regulowana jest w całości przez wolny rynek. Głównym źródłem dochodów jest Bar Pod Różowym Kundlem wraz z przyległymi do niego restauracjami, kawiarniami i kasynami. Dzięki położeniu na przecięciu szlaków handlowych, szybko zyskał on popularność wśród handlarzy, co zaowocowało rzeszami turystów odwiedzających regularnie "Różowego Kundla" i zostawiających tam masę pieniędzy. Dzięki temu sektor usługowy WinkTown dynamicznie się rozwija, co dodatkowo ułatwiane jest przez znikomą biurokrację i brak podatków. Walutą WinkTown jest Kapsel. założyciele miasta odnaleźli niegdyś stertę butelek po przedwojennym napoju alkoholowym. Wspólnie ustalono, że będą służyć one za pieniądze, po czym dokonano pierwszej i jedynej emisji. Pomimo niewypuszczania w obieg nowych kapsli, inflacja w WinkTown utrzymuje się na wysokości kilkunastu procent. Dzieje się tak ze względu na mocno rozpowszechnione usługi pożyczkowe (zwykle ograniczają się do niewielkich kwot i służą dożycia 1-ego (Winkowie nie potrafią rozsądnie gospodarować pieniędzmi). Ustrój polityczny Wskutek wydarzeń Rewolucji Bobrowej od 15.07.2245 (wg kalendarza winkowego, co odpowiada rokowi 2008) w WinkTown nie ma ukonstytuowanej władzy. W chwili obecnej trwa transformacja ustrojowa, po której zniknie wszelka forma własności publicznej. Hymn państwowy Mazurek Makaveli'ego Sojuz nieruszymyj riespublik winkownych, Spłotiła nawieki Wielikaji Spam, Da zdrawstwujet sozdannyj wolej butelkow, Jedinyj, moguczij Winkownyj Sojuz! Sławʹsia, Otieczestwo nasze pijownoje, Drużby narodow upitnyj opłot! Znamia winkownoje, znamia narodnoje Pustʹ ot pobiedy k' pobiedie wiediot! Mieszkańcy Jedną z największych osobliwości WinkTown są jego obywatele. Praktycznie każdy z nich reprezentuje odmienną, rzadko spotykaną rasę. Wszystkich ich jednak łączy zamiłowanie do alkoholu i nicnierobienia. Poniżej przedstawione są profile kilku ważniejszych i bardziej znanych osobistości: OBECNI MIESZKAŃCY * Bartold – martwa frytka na wózku inwalidzkim, Inkwizytor z zamiłowania. Za życia utopił się w kotle bimbru, co mocno odbiło się na jego psychice. Koczuje w swojej pozbawionej podłogi, zaginionej toalecie na trzecim piętrze hotelu Rudera, przypominając swym gościom o wciąż działającej grawitacji, w efekcie czego rzeczeni goście transportują się do niezidentyfikowanego pomieszczenia niżej. Upodobał sobie palenie wszystkiego i wszystkich (pożyczony od Mikusa miotacz ognia, prototypowy miotacz ognia na wodę, granaty zapalające, mobilny stos i zapałki z monopolowego), obwoływanie każdego heretykiem, piosenkę "Fire Water Burn" zespołu Bloodhound Gang oraz swój wielofunkcyjny bojowy wózek inwalidzki, mieszczący także generator tarczy plazmowej i jedyny w Winkowie zakład ubezpieczeniowy. * Gofer - wypchany bóbr, częstokroć karany za zniszczenia drewnianych elementów miasta, a ostatnimi czasy linczowany także za notoryczne kradzieże i napaści na innych mieszkańców. Lider ogromnej rzeszy sklonowanych bobrów-terrorystów (bobrrorystów). Podejrzewany o ADHD w związku z niezwykłą aktywnością fizyczną oraz o dżudżofobię. Mówi się również, iż ma słabość do klopsów. * Harold Radioactiv III - prawie 200-letni ghul który aktualnie prowadzi Bar "Pod Różowym Kundlem" w WinkTown. Mieszkał tutaj jeszcze przed Wojną. Już od dłuższego czasu niezmiennie pracuje jako barman, wykonując swoją pracę bez zarzutu. No, może czasem do drinka wpadnie kawałek skóry, ale czego tu się spodziewać po ghulu? Rekompensuje to jednak jego wspaniała receptura na Uranowe piwo i wino które trzyma w sekrecie. W wolnych chwilach lubi przechadzać się po okolicznych atomowych lejach, opalać się przy rdzeniu reaktora i prowadzić kampanię przeciwko dominacji groszku w konserwach z groszkiem i marchewką. Zarządca Elektrownią "Reaktor nr.5" założyciel i Prezes KHWT. Hodowca Dżudżownic, Amator Uranu, Rajdowiec, Pułkownik Batalionu Zmarłych. Brał udział w wielu bitwach, w tym bitwie za Okoczię, wielki patriota. Eksperci twierdzą, iż Harold może stąpać po ziemi jeszcze około 1700 lat, lub po prostu póki się nie rozleci. Właściciel Studia Filmowego HollyBob. Właściciel największego Złomowiska na Kontynencie Wschodnim. Nosiciel Boba. Dwukrotny Rozwodnik. * Orzi - przybył do miasta jako golibroda z zawodu, rzeźnik z zamiłowania, lubiący łączyć pracę z przyjemnością. W przeszłości postanowił dołączyć do Inkwizycji, by razem z Bartoldem i spółką nawracać heretyków na drogę światła. Po zakończeniu Wieku Spamu i powrocie do WinkTown, organizuje swój zakład fryzjersko-rzeźnicki "Pod Srebrną Brzytwą" od początku. Znaki charakterystyczne: srebrna brzytwa odziedziczona po dziadku którą posługuje się z nieziemską precyzją, metalowa lewa dłoń wstawiona na miejsce prawdziwej, odciętej przez Talerza. W dłoni znajdują się zamontowane przez Shade'a miotacze ognia. Do tego nieogar na głowie. * Shade - cień, mąż ciemności. Błąkał się po pustkowiach latami, aż w końcu wpadł na ścianę Baru " Pod Różowym Kundlem" w WinkTown. Wtem wszedł do budowli i zaczął pić, pić i pić. Z zawodu alchemik, który wędrował po świecie szukając odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie "Jaki jest sens życia?". Na początku swojego bytowania w mieście dołączył do organizacji Bartolda z rodu Frytek, zwanej Inkwizycją. Był to urząd zwalczający herezje we wszelkiej postaci. Po Wieku Spamu znów skończył błąkając się po pustyni, aż w końcu znowu wpadł na ściane Baru (przeznaczenie?). Chciał rozpocząć działalność jako medyk, lecz jego klinika okazała się jeszcze większą katastrofą niż ponowne otwarcie Pokoju zwanego "Czwórką"! Obecnie błąka się po mieście i planuje otworzyć ekskluzywny lokal w miejscowym hotelu. Cień alchemik, niezrównoważony psychicznie. Cierpi na rozwolnienie jaźni, które objawia się byciem jednoosobową armią klonów z podziałem na kasty. Jako pierwszy uciekł cało z objęć Bobola. Przeklina stwórce, przez którego stała się światłość zabijając ciemność... * Talerz - kawał nic nie wartej porcelany. * Tocza - człowiek, którego pochodzenie do końca nie jest znane. Sam twierdzi, że przybył z przyszłości, jednak niektóre źródła głoszą, iż niegdyś był strażnikiem jednej z karawan krążących między WinkTown a jakimś innym, nieznanym państwem. Jego karawana miała zostać napadnięta przez uzbrojonych po zęby bandytów i nie przetrwać ataku. Sam Tocza jednak uciekł, a po wielu miesiącach tułaczki, z nieco skrzywionym umysłem dotarł właśnie tutaj. Początek był dla niego trudny - przybył tutaj jako abstynent, jednak miesiące siedzenia wśród butelek alkoholu sprawiły, że się do niego przekonał. Jest właścicielem ulepszonego pancerza medycznego z odciętym modułem głosowym. Obecnie prowadzi Muzeum Muzyki WinkTown. * Theory - brak danych. * Batts - brak danych. * Sqadak - brak danych. * Pel Nander - brak danych. * Ugotowany Ziemniak - brak danych. * "Nightmare" - brak danych. BYLI MIESZKAŃCY * Ariel - pierwsza przedstawicielka płci pięknej w tej rzeszy pijaków. Przybyła tu z OTchłani, gdzie zamieszkuje kilkudziesięciopiętrowy wieżowiec, na którym widnieje reklama proszku do prania. W Winktown pracowała jako krupierka, podkradając przy okazji kapsle zagapionym w niej klientom kasyna. Dawno temu, na wskutek choroby popromiennej, która zaatakowała jej mózg i odjęła jej na pewien czas zdolność logicznego myślenia (bądź też z powodu zbyt dużej ilości wypitej wódki), wzięła ślub z Dogmeatem. Jeśli kogoś zastanawia jak to możliwe, żeby syrenka z psem ten.. tego... to odpowiadam: po pijaku można wiele rzeczy zrobić. * Chaos - znany również jako Kele i Seth, jednak to właśnie imię "Chaos" jest tutaj najbardziej trafne. Nieumarły demon, pomiot piekieł i fan Króla Lwa - ten osobnik dotarł tu dzięki ulotkom roznoszonym niegdyś w Shamo (miasto niedaleko Winktown), a z jego przybyciem wiąże się nastanie Ery Ciemności, całkowita zagłada i znaczne zubożenie zawartości magazynów z alkoholem. Jak każdy nieumarły, jest niezwyciężony i, jak każdy porządny przyjaciel, w życiu nie zdradzę, że jedyną bronią na niego jest surowa pieczarka, przed którymi odczuwa paniczny lęk. Dobrze się sprawdzał jako kelner w kawiarni, choć czasem niektórych mogły zastanawiać niezidentyfikowane wrzaski wydobywające się stamtąd w godzinach zamknięcia. * Dogmeat - oprócz tego, że jego ulubionym hobby jest zabawa bramą do miasta (kilkukrotnie ją psuł, przez co mieszkańcy nie mogli się dostać do środka i musieli czekać aż kundel ją naprawi, co nie jest proste, jak jest się psem), ma w zwyczaju zmieniać kolor sierści równie często, co pewien przedwojenny piosenkarz. To właśnie od jednego z kolorów, w jakich paradował, wzięła się nazwa naszego baru - "Różowy Kundel". Pewne plotki głoszą, że za to wszystko odpowiadają mieszkańcy Shamo, którzy stroją sobie żarty, przemalowując pieska podczas jego snu (sam zainteresowany nie chce jednak o tym mówić). Poza tym, to on zazwyczaj koordynował większość prac budowlanych w mieście i zajmował się papierkową robotą. Obecnie chodzą plotki, iż leży zakopany przez Gofera na cmentarzu w WinkTown. * James Gastovski - niegdyś prezydent wrogiej (przynajmniej teoretycznie) Republiki Herbacianej, ale jako osobnik z natury dwulicowy jest stałym bywalcem WinkTown. Stanowczo wyróżniał się jednak spośród innych mieszkańców tejże mieściny faktem, iż był jedynym abstynentem. W bliżej nieokreślonej przeszłości wybuch uśmiercił go, jednak technika przywróciła go do (nie)życia - dziś pan Gastovski ma 1/3 elektronicznego mózgu, mechaniczną lewą rękę oraz prawą nogę oraz sztuczne lewe płuco, serce oraz kilka pomniejszych narządów wewnętrznych. Dzięki nim nie starzeje się. Nieoficjalnie mówi się, że osobnik ów był w przeszłości szpiegiem oraz sabotażystą w służbach specjalnych Stanów Zjednoczonych za czasów Zimnej Wojny - możliwe więc, że tragiczny w skutkach wypadek wydarzył się podczas którejś z misji. Sam zainteresowany jednak stanowczo zaprzecza tym pogłoskom. Nie kryje jednak, że w czasie późniejszym stał się członkiem Inicjatywy Dharma i został przydzielony do stacji 10 - The Orion. * Mikus - łatwo rozpoznać tego osobnika. Pancerz wspomagany szyty na miarę i wzrok psychopaty to jego znaki rozpoznawcze. Od kiedy po raz 53 nastąpił na zakopaną przez siebie minę (pod tym względem przypomina trochę psa, który nigdy nie pamięta, gdzie zakopał kość), a większość i tak już mocno nadwyrężonych części ciała zaginęła, przy "życiu" utrzymuje go kawał metalu, który codziennie należy oliwić odpowiednią mieszanką uranu i pewnego chmielowego roztworu. Zazwyczaj, jeśli nie siedział w barze narzekając na doga, na spam, doga, na herbaciarzy, na doga, na rząd, na doga, na podwyżki cen alkoholu, bądź na doga, zaszywał się w swoich koszarach dowodząc armią laleczek VooDoo i szkoląc je do walki z ukła... eee, z wrogiem. Były generał KOT-u i głównodowodzący sił zbrojnych. * Privace - wampirzyca, która znużona wgryzaniem się w szyje swoich ofiar i wysysanie z nich krwi, zdecydowała się wziąć za szyjki butelek z piwem. Choć jej oblicze jest śmiertelnie blade, kły sprawiają wrażenie jakby były regularnie ostrzone, oślepia ją nawet jej mąż gdy za długo siedzi w pobliżu reaktora (zaczyna wtedy świecić), oraz zamienia się w latającego szczura gdy za dużo wypije, to z pewnością każdego ciepło przywita w swoim grobowcu na cmentarzu. Każdy jest mile widziany również w Punkcie Honorowego Krwiodawstwa. Nie przyjdziesz z własnej woli - nic nie szkodzi. I tak pewnego poranka obudzisz się na cmentarzu z uczuciem pustki z naczyniach krwionośnych (tak, alkohol też zostanie wyssany). * Zmutowana Fretka Zombie - to zwierzątko futerkowe zjawiło się dosyć dawno temu w mieście. Powodowało niezadowolenie wielu osób, powielając się i zabrudzając swoimi ciałami wiele miejsc publicznych, w tym bar. Jego nienaturalna zdolność klonowania się może mieć jakiś związek z rozrostem armii Gofera, którego czasowa nieobecność wyjaśniana była porwaniem przez Fretkę. Od czasu Wieku Spamu nie zanotowano obecności zwierzęcia. * Bobol - osobnik niezwykle nieobyczajny, płci nieznanej. Prowadził niegdyś lokal znany wśród winków jako KUKWY (cokolwiek to znaczy). * Smaqqler - brak danych. * Weronika - brak danych. * Lord Ren3 - brak danych. * Makaveli - brak danych. * lump - brak danych. * Towarzysz Wiking - brak danych. Historia Historia Winktown ginie w mrokach dziejów. Zapewne jest to związane z tym, że po pijaku niewiele się później pamięta, a Winkowie w owym "stanie błogosławionym" znajdują się dość często. Najbardziej obszerna kronika spisana została przez Talerza: Starożytność - Totem Idiotów i pierwsze forum Gdy cofam się pamięcią do dziejów poprzedzających powstanie Młodych Winków to widzę ciemność. Dawno, dawno temu na pewnym Forum Ogólnozniekształcającym (zwanym później Totemem Idiotów - skąd ta nazwa, nikt nie wie, tam byli sami inteligentni ludzie) zebrała się niewielka grupa niespełnionych twórców gier komputerowych, portali i papierowych eRPeGów. Dwóch z nich posiadało szczególne osiągnięcia w tej materii (a może raczej ich brak), byli to Hassan i Dogmeat. Panowie bardzo szybko znaleźli wspólny język gdyż znali się już z forum postapokaliptycznego Shamo gdzie, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie posiadali najlepszej opinii. Hassan wkręcał na forum każdego ze swoich znajomych (miał chłopak wtedy w sobie sporo entuzjazmu, nie to co dzisiaj) i tak na stronę trafiłem ja (Talerz) i chomik Smiley (dużo miał tych znajomych, nie ma co). Żeby nie było, na forum najpierw trafiliśmy ja i chomik a dopiero później do składu nierobów dokooptowany został Dog (używał już wtedy ksywki Różowy Kundel) który z kolei ściągną innych, Kanarskiego, Zacka i Antydogmeata. Poza tym na forum udzielało się jeszcze z 5 innych ciekawych userów ale nie odegrali oni żadnej roli podczas tworzenia się Młodych Winków. Hasło stworzenia organizacji zrzeszającej forumowych pijaków rzuciłem ja. I był to raczej żart, nie posiadałem żadnych planów i pomysłów. Nazwałem nas Młodymi Winkami i zażądałem od Hassana tablicy na forum. Pomysł jednak spotkał się bardzo wielką aprobatą ze strony Dogmeata który z miejsca założył nam forum na serwerze fora.pl. Na początku nie byłem z tego zadowolony, nie chciałem żeby Winki istniały jako niezależna organizacja. Chciałem najlepiej dla mojego ukochanego Forum Ogólnozniekształcającego. Skąd wzięła się nazwa "Młode Winki"? Nie ja ją wymyśliłem, przyznają. Nazwę opatentowało kilku chłopaków z pewnego osiedla w moim mieście. Jako że nie za bardzo się z nimi wtedy lubiłem to dla zemsty zaiwaniłem im nazwę :) Trzeba przyznać że byli nieco wkurzeni, parę razy zaatakowali Forum Ogólnozniekształcające falą spamerskich postów ale szybko się odgryzliśmy i też u nich popisaliśmy pierdoły. Tamte MW nadal chyba istnieją ale szczerze mówiąc, ich działalność nigdy nie wyszłą po za teren pewnego sklepu monopolowego :) Ale wracając na pierwsze forum MW... Początkowy charakter Stowarzyszenia bardzo odbiegał od dzisiejszej formy. Otóż Dogmeat zrobił ni mniej, ni więcej tylko Play By Forum o menelach. Był sobie bar z kilkoma pokojami do wynajęcia i magazynem, byli sobie żule i parę butelek taniego wina - to nie mogło długo przetrwać :) I tak po około 600 postach forum umarło... Zabrakło pomysłu i pasji. Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą(?), jaką stamtąd wynieśliśmy był Harold, pierwsza oznaka przyszłego szalonego charakteru organizacji, żywy trup z drzewem na głowie :) Średniowiecze - gród Winkowe Miasteczko Minął szmat czasu od upadku pierwszego baru "Pod Różowym Kundlem". W międzyczasie z powierzchni ziemi został zmieciony Totem Idiotów poprzez zmasowane ataki talibów (Dywizjon 666, nie wiem czy to właśnie od nich Hassan zapożyczył sobie swój arabsko brzmiący nick). Ja wycofałem się z życia publicznego i zaszyłem się w swojej małej bimbrowni... Pewnego dnia Hassan na forum Shamo otrzymał od Dogmeata wiadomość. Otóż burek postanowił reaktywować Młode Winki! Człowiek O Stu Nickach oczywiście mnie o tym poinformował ale jakoś nie bardzo paliło mnie do pisania, miałem ciekawsze zajęcia.... Dog musiał sporo się natrudzić aby nadać MW charakter który w nieco zmienionej formie przetrwał do dziś. Oto narodziło się Winkowe Miasteczko, objaw fascynacji kundla Off-Topowem, Spam Community i mikronacjami forumowymi. W mieście było wszystko! Był bar, był hotel, kawiarnia, kino i w ogóle całe centrum handlowe. Nawet śmietnisko się znalazło :) To właśnie chora fascynacja Dogmeata Falloutem (taka gra komputerowa) kazała umiejscowić WinkTown (sam wymyślił tą nazwę, ja przez długi czas byłem do niej uprzedzony, wolałem pisać "Winkowe Miasteczko) w realiach postapokaliptycznych. Tym sposobem psiakowi udało się swoim tworem zainteresować innych maniaków postkultury czyli Chaosa, Cloneusa, Unforigiena (albo jakoś tak), etatowych spamerów - marcinse'a, Ariel, Krysię i innych ludków z Off-Topowa oraz (poprzez reklamę na mojeforum.net) - szalonego generała Mikusa oraz wiele inne osób które wpadły na forum raz czy dwa... Jak ja wpadłem to zostałem tam do dziś :) To właśnie wtedy zaczęły się dziać z Młodymi Winkami przedziwne rzeczy. Psy zaczęły gadać, trupy wstawać z grobów, a w piwnicy baru Mikus stworzył ogromną armię laleczek VooDoo. Te Młode Winki z moją początkową ideą miały wspólną tylko nazwę, kilku ludzi i to że pisaliśmy w gruncie rzeczy tylko o piciu. Forum było ogromne, naspamiliśmy ponad 2 tysiące postów po czym pewnego dnia forum po prostu opustoszało. Tak z dnia na dzień. Wieki Ciemne - fora, o których mało pamiętamy Tym razem reaktywacja MW nastąpiła dosyć szybko. Nie pamiętam już na jakim to serwerze miało miejsce, w ogóle z tego okresu mało pamiętam. Poprzez przeniesienie baru i brak reklamy, o nowym forum wiedziało naprawdę tylko nieliczne grono userów z poprzedniego. W każdym razie, choć grono Winków zostało dosyć mocno uszczuplone to jednak dawaliśmy sobie radę z pisaniem. A wtedy mieliśmy już trochę doświadczenia w pisaniu głupot, oj mieliśmy :) Niestety, w pewnym momencie Dogmeatowi coś odbiło i postanowił przenieść forum. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, poprzednie forum bardzo dobrze funkcjonowało. Po prostu miał taki kaprys i tyle... No nic, pozostali Winkowie zaczęli pisać i tylko szemrali po kontach jaki Dog to lamer. Stosunkowo szybko jednak zadomowiliśmy się na nowym forum które początkowo jakoś takie puste się nam wydawało :) Ja niestety nie nadążałem już z pisaniem na MW, coraz mniej orientowałem się w tym co się dzieje w organizacji. Wiedziałem tylko z grubsza coś o stronie www MW i takie tam pierdoły. Postanowiłem odejść ze Stowarzyszenia gdyż wtedy bardzo fascynowało mnie forum jednego z pracowników baru "Pod Różowym Kundlem" - Republika Herbaciana. Szybko tam zostałem generałem Herbacianego Wojska, a pozostali Winkowie zaczęli mnie wyklinać jakim to burakiem teraz ja jestem. Dogmeat rzucał nawet we mnie pomidorami, pamiętam to!!! :) Po paru miesiącach Dogmeatowi odbiło, nie pierwszy raz, nie po raz ostatni i tak po prostu zamknął forum. Jaki był powód tej drastycznej decyzji? Młode Winki nie były takie jak kiedyś to je sobie zamknął, bez konsultacji z nikim Był prezesem, było mu podobno wolno... Jego postępowanie nie spotkało się ze zrozumieniem innych członków Stowarzyszenia Forumowych Pijaków, teraz to jego nazywali burakiem :) Niestety pojawił się problem gdyż Winki nie miały żadnego forum. Ja, jako że wciąż byłem założycielem MW, postanowiłem coś z tym fantem zrobić. Byłem już wtedy administratorem w Republice Herbacianej i bardzo szybko utworzyłem tam bar "Pod Różowym Kundlem", jedyne miejsce w Herbaciarni gdzie nie obowiązywała prohibicja :) Nowożytność - pojednanie z Dogiem i śmierć Talerza No i Winkowie bardzo szybko zadomowili się na nowym forum, a raczej nowej tablicy. Choć było parę pomysłów żeby zrobić nowe forum organizacji, albo wrócić na stare (to na mojeforum.net wciąż działało) to jednak nie wypaliły. Zostaliśmy w barze na RH... Atmosferę psuł tylko Dogmeat który odgrażał się że jeszcze powróci i reaktywuje prawdziwe Młode Winki, a my jesteśmy zdrajcami i w ogóle beee... Mikus chciał go zastrzelić za te herezja ale uciekł wcześniej ;) W każdym bądź razie po pewnym czasie zacząłem prowadzić z Dogmeatem rozmowy pokojowe. Staneło na tym że razem wspólnie reaktywujemy MW i stworzymy nowe forum. Hurrra, kolejny raz przetrwaliśmy :D Z tamtego okresu najbardziej w pamięci mi utkwiła moja domniema śmierć. Otóż Hassan z niejakim Olesenem rozpuścili plotkę jakobym miał śmiertelny wypadek bo zostałem potrącony przez dresa w beemce. No niestety przeżyłem, tylko nogi miałem w gipsie i przez długi czas nie mogłem iść do kawiarenki internetowej i zobaczyć co tam się dzieje na forum ... Dostałem nawet order pośmiertny ;) Jak okazało się że przeżyłem to Dogmeat z radości aż zrobił layout dla forum, PoseidonOil. :D To jest jedyna rzecz oprócz strony którą skończył. :P Po pewnym czasie forum znów zaczęło niestety pustoszeć... Wiek Spamu Poszło o misia. A dokładniej o oczojebny avatar antyfana CD-Action Telepatha na forum Republiki Herbacianej. Talerz (czyli ja :)) tak się wkurzył na Cloneusa że kazał usunąć swoje konto na tymże forum (niech spłonie jak zwykł mawiać jeden z userów). Od tamtej chwili Talerz skupił całą swoją uwagę na forumciu Młodych Winków. Rozpoczął masowe poszukiwanie nowych pijaków trafiając w mniej i bardziej podejrzane miejsca (Forum Antyfanów CD-Action, Sweet Brokacik xD) skąd ściągnął kilka osób. W międzyczasie wygrałem wybory na prezesa MW i wraz z Dogiem dość drastycznie zmniejszyliśmy ilość działów na forum. Niestety choć wzrosła aktywność nowych userów, to forum zostało praktycznie opuszczone przez Starą Gwardię. Za bardziej chwalebne momenty w obecnej historii MW należy uznać: ślub Privace i Harolda, organizację Winkobeer Fest oraz pojawienie się w mieście Gofra - etatowego bobra spamera. Przerzuciliśmy się również na pisanie bardziej fabularne gdyż według Dogmeata (który notabene nie jest już podporą Winków w sprawach technicznych forum) forum stało się zwykłą wylęgarnią spamu... Niedługo później forum zostało wyłączone z powodu przenosin forum na nowy serwer których miał dokonać Dogmeat ale stwierdził że mu nie zależy na losie MW już kompletnie... Era Zmian i Spokoju Nadeszła nowa era, bez konfliktów, i pełna zmian. Po hakerskim ataku na stronę MW na nowo zaczyna odżywać, stworzone zostało nowe forum ale na starym adresie. Wysadzona została większość miasta, wrócili do nas Sqadak, Tocza, czyli człowiek, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd - miłośnik... kapusty z cytrynami, oraz Batts - założyciel Wink-Tec. Powrócił Gofer wraz ze swoją armią bobrów, ustanowiony został sezon łowiecki na Bobry na 200 najbliższych lat. Zawiązaliśmy pozytywne stosunki z Okoczią kiedy pomogliśmy im w wojnie Okoczia-Słomagrom, oraz przy odbudowywaniu Fauny i Flory. Rozpoczęty został Wyścig Interkontynentalny, powstała restauracja "Pod Gekonem", która zyskała wielką popularność w Wolnym Mieście. Powstało Muzeum Muzyki WinkTown prowadzone przez Toczę. Przyszłość Co będzie w przyszłości? Któż wie co wraz z nią nadejdzie... Strona i forum *Strona (obecnie w przebudowie) *Forum Kategoria:Państwa